Conventionally, as a drive system of a capacity load (for example, a liquid crystal cell), there has been known, in addition to a binary drive system (see FIG. 9A)—in which the voltage level of a drive voltage that is applied to one end of a capacity load is switched from a high level (a first voltage VH) to a low level (a second voltage VL) directly or from the low level to the high level directly—, a ternary drive system (a VC drive system) in which an intermediate level (a third voltage VC) is gone through in switching of the voltage level of the drive voltage (see FIG. 9B).
An example of a conventional art related to the above is disclosed in Patent Document 1 disclosed by the applicant of this application.    Patent Document 1: International Publication WO-2006-075768